characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Genji Shimada
Genji Shimada is one of the many playable characters from Overwatch, a multiplayer game produced by Blizzard Entertainment. Background As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo Shimada, demanded that Genji takes a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Powers & Abilities *'Cyborg Augmentation:' Having recieved enhancements from Overwatch's Mercy, Genji possesses superhuman strength, speed, and agility. *'Cyber Agility:' Thanks to his cybernetic abilities, Genji can climb walls and perform jumps in mid-air. *'Swift Strike:' Genji darts forward, slashing with his katana and passing through foes in his path. If Genji eliminates a target, he can instantly use this ability again. *'Deflect:' With lightning-quick swipes of his sword, Genji reflects any oncoming projectiles and can send them rebounding towards his enemies. *'Dragonblade:' Genji takes out his sword and delivers killing blows to all foes for a limited amount of time. In the animated shorts, Genji used it to deflect Hanzo's Dragonstrike. *'Ninja Vanish:' In the animated short, he used it to disappear instantly. Equiment *'Ryu-Ichimonji:' Genji's katana. A weapon that has only been examined by him. Has never been damaged or broken. Genji uses it to deflect attacks and during his Dragonblade attack. *'Wakizashi:' A shorter variant of a katana. Always used for quick melee attacks. *'Shuriken:' Enhanced throwing stars that Genji can fire in two ways: three shuriken in a quick succession, or three shuriken simultaneously in a wider spread. Feats Strength *Can block punches from Winston in his Primal Rage mode. *Casually sliced Hanzo's arrows in midair. *Blocked many direct blows from Hanzo's bow. *Kicked Hanzo through a room. *Deflected Hanzo's Dragonstrike with ease. Speed *Can deflect McCree's Deadeye, Pharah's Barrage, Reaper's Death Blossom, Roadhog's Whole Hog, and many, many more fast attacks. *Can deflect automatic fire from Bastion's turret mode. *Casually dodged Hanzo's homing arrows. *Dodged and blocked Hanzo's scatter arrows. *Dashed through Shimada Castle. *Casually sliced Hanzo's arrows. Durability *Before getting his cyborg enhancements, survived a deadly encounter with Hanzo. *Survived a blow from Doomfist, but was unable to fight afterward. Skill *Was accepted into Blackwatch, a black ops unit of Overwatch. Weaknesses *Relatively frail in comparison to other Overwatch characters. *Deflect and Swift Strike have an 8 second cooldown period. Fun Facts *His design and backstory are inspired by the Japanese folk tale: The Tale of Genji. *The kanji in his chest translates into 'Silver Wolf', possibly referencing Gray Fox, from the Metal Gear series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninja Category:True Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Sword Users Category:Shuriken Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Japanese Characters